


WORST PILOT EVER!

by PurpleHufflepuff



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Naruto, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Driving, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Gummi Ships (Kingdom Hearts), Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing, Vomiting, voltron references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHufflepuff/pseuds/PurpleHufflepuff
Summary: In an alternate reality where Female Naruto becomes the key-blade wielder instead of Sora and has numerous adventures her companions. But nothing will ever prepare them for the horror that is to come.............Naruto flying the Gummi Ship!
Relationships: Chip & Dale (Disney: Chip 'n Dale), Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	WORST PILOT EVER!

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this on my deviantart years ago when Voltron Legendary Defender season 3 was just about to come out. Just finely thought it was time to post it here as well.

Donald: (ANGRY QUACK) NARUTO! STOP!

Goofy: Gosh Naruto I'm getting dizzy....

Naruto (pilots the Gummi Ship faster and downwards)

Goofy: AAAH HOO HOO HOOEY!

Leon (on the edge of being sick)

Chip (holding on to Leon's jacket for dear life): Dale,hang in there buddy! It's will be over soon.

Dale (flat against the window...pretty much dead?) :...

Chip: ....

Sasuke: Dobe! YOU.ARE.THE.WORST.PILOT.EVER!!!

Naruto: OH SHUT IT TEME! It's not like you can do any better, Dattebyo!

Sasuke: I can beg a differ. Heck! Even the cricket would be a better driver than you! And he's a F***ing Bug!

Naruto: Hey! Where is Jimminny?

Jimminny Cricket for sore the disaster decided to take a little break at Disney Town than loosing his own life, He is a smart conscience.

Sasuke: If we die because your stupidity, like always, I'm taking Hades' offer!

Naruto: Heh, like I care Duck*ss

Sasuke: What you call me?!

Naruto: You head me Teme!

Donald: NARUTO! Keep your EYES of the ROAD!

Goofy: Aren't we traveling through space though?

Sasuke: Stupid blonde B***h!

Naruto: Emo Chicken-butt haired B*****d!

Leon: Alright! THAT'S ENOUGH! you-urgh-two knock-Urgh-off! N-urgh-Naruto stop the G-Gummi Ship right now. Sasuke stop antagonizing her! And both of you ...watch your QUIZNACKING language!

Gummi Ship finally stops

Naruto & Sasuke: ....

Naruto (whispering): What's quiznaking?

Sasuke (Shrugs)

Leon (vomits on floor)

Chip: ....I'm not cleaning that up. Dale your on duty!

Dale (still pretty much glued to the window)

Donald (whispers): Naruto's banned from driving

Everyone (besides Naruto) nods in agreement

Naruto: you all were just terrible passengers, Dattebyo.

THE END


End file.
